


Rock N' Roll

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Thunderstruck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Injury, M/M, Storm Chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early June 2013</p>
<p>Let's just be glad it wasn't the impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock N' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of a new verse. This takes place a bit in the future of modern day.
> 
> Also, for anyone that recognizes the book that Castiel is reading to Dean, you're awesome, and I'll take a prompt from the first person to comment it correctly.

The steady sound of rain drummed against the undercarriage of the truck. Water dripped down, making a soft plip plip sound as it fell into a small puddle on the roof of the truck. Groggily, blue eyes blinked open and peered blearily through the windshield, wondering why the ground was so close. The feeling of blood rushing to his head finally registered and his mind struggled to catch up. They were upside down.

They’d flipped the truck.

“Dean...” the voice of Castiel Novak came out as a croak as he shifted sluggishly in his seat, seatbelt straining against his shoulder. He swallowed, mouth dry, and turned to his left to where his fiance remained behind the wheel. “Dean....” he tried again.

The drip drip drip of water was interrupted by a faster, thicker sound as blood dripped from the corner of the unconscious blond’s mouth.

Castiel struggled against his seatbelt again, reaching over to press his fingers against Dean’s neck. He found a pulse. It was steady and he relaxed a little.

Thunder cracked overhead and wind slammed against the side of the car. The familiar rumble didn’t stop. Slowly, Castiel turned to look out the back window towards the other end of the road

Panic set in.

Fingers fumbling against his seatbelt, Castiel dropped to the roof of the truck and winced slightly. The rumble grew louder and the wind whipped harder against the truck, rocking them slightly to one side.

Scrambling to his knees, Castiel shuffled and winced as he pressed his knee down on shattered glass from the driver’s window. Biting back a yelp of pain, he covered Dean’s head just as the truck was slammed into and shoved to the side. It turned in the wind, spinning slightly from the force. The roar grew in volume and Castiel’s ears popped.

Something solid and heavy slammed into the truck and Castiel jerked to the side, his head impacting the door as the world drowning in black and noise.

There was a gap in Castiel’s memory from when the tornado ripped passed them and emergency services found them. Sam had to have been the one to call it in. None dead, but five were injured, not including Dean and Castiel. He just remembered waking up in a hospital. He had a few minor bruises and cuts, a nice bump on his head and a minor concussion, but a few hours after he’d woken up the doctors were confident enough to release him.

Dean was another story.

There was minor stress to his spine. His collarbone was cracked in two hairline fractures as well as a small crack in the frontal bone of his skull, right above his brow. He’d hit his head hard enough to knock him out. He was stable, but he still hadn’t woken up.

Currently, Castiel was seated in Dean’s hospital room, book open and reading aloud from it. He was certain Dean could hear him. Just not react.

“By the cock of his head, the shepherd seemed to question whether Molly Sloan - sensible Molly, she with the strong mainspring wound tight, she who always lived less in the moment than in the future, she who strived toward meticulously planned goals and was prudent in all things except her writing, she who avoided drama in her life but poured it out upon the page - could understand the intentions of a flower-bearing Sphinx, this rebus on four paws, which wanted so urgently to be properly read and understood-”

“If that’s another Koontz book, I may just follow through on this throwing up thing...” A familiar voice croaked out.

Castiel’s gaze snapped up and he blinked, eyes widening as blue met bleary eyed green. He released a shaky breath, letting the battered orange and red paperback fall to the floor, losing his page as he staggered closer to the bed.

“You’re awake...” he breathed in awe, taking the hand closest to him and linking their hands together. Silver glinted on Dean’s ring finger and Castiel lifted it to his lips in a quick kiss. “Thank God, you’re awake...”

“I’m harder to get rid of me... you know that.” Dean chuckled weakly, wincing slightly as he shifted. “How long have I been out?”

“Two days... not surprising with how hard you hit your head...” Castiel added, looking him over closely now. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Heavy precipitation mixed with sudden road obstacles... I lost control and we rolled... that’s all I remember.”

“You were knocked out in the roll over..... it went right by us....”

Green eyes sparked and locked onto Castiel. He had Dean’s full attention assured now. “Did it-”

“No. No, the truck wasn’t picked up. The winds managed to spin us a bit, but it was the trailer that slammed into the side of the truck that knocked me out.... Paramedics told me I was able to walk away because I’d gotten out of my seatbelt and was trying to protect you...”

Dean’s gaze softened and he gently squeezed Castiel’s hand. It was silent a moment before Dean shifted a bit. “You ok?”

Castiel blinked before smiling a bit, relaxing at that. “Ready to get back to chasing next season... for now though... you need to heal up and we need a new truck....”

“Told you the extended coverage was a good idea...”

“Hush. Let’s just not do that again...”

“Yes, Love...”


End file.
